the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Up Up and... SQUIRREL!
10:42 RiMiEg007 DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED * : Last time on Total Drama Island! * : We were cooking a Cake * : But José started an awesome food fight! * : So I gave him invincibility! * : Now, It's time to build some balloons! * : Find out how who will get voted out next, on TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! ... YOU MAY NOW TALK Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Feels like I slept on a bed of nails last night. 10:42 RiMiEg007 * : Thank God Sierra's gone! 10:42 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* I feel great! 10:43 RiMiEg007 * : I second that Zeke! 10:43 Jakerz69 * : What do you guys think Chris will make us do now? 10:43 Mr.Duncan007 * : Hopefully nothing! 10:44 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* I heard him say something about balloons. 10:44 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Maybe we're gonna make a balloon an fly away from this dreaded place! 10:44 RiMiEg007 * : We arnt that lucky 10:44 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* HA! THAT'D BE GREAT! 10:45 RiMiEg007 * : Well, prepare to lose to us! * : Yeah Right José! * : In your dreams José! 10:46 Ethan Oka * : conf* I hate these people, they make me say nice things... well, at least it can't get much worse 10:46 Vundabar00700 * : I think Santa Clause will come here before the Snoozing Snakes win! 10:47 RiMiEg007 * : Hey! It's Screaming Snakes to you! 10:47 Vundabar00700 * : Well, Scott's right! He have a tendency to lose! 10:47 Ethan Oka * : not with your losing streak 10:48 RiMiEg007 * : Shut up Harold! No one asked you for your opinion! 10:48 Vundabar00700 * : GOSH! 10:48 Ethan Oka * : and no-one asked for yours Jose. 10:48 Vundabar00700 * : *picks up Mal buy the shirt* You have a lot of nerve little man! 10:49 Ethan Oka * : *crushes Jose's wrist* So do you. 10:50 RiMiEg007 * : OW! * : *Conf* Something about him is not right! *rubs his wrist* 10:51 Jakerz69 * : Guys! Let's talk about food! 10:51 Ethan Oka * : conf.* *evil chuckle* I love messing with Jose, of course if I kill him... that leaves no-one else to torture. 10:52 Vundabar00700 * : Mike, what is wrong with you? You so... tough? 10:52 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Yeah! 10:53 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* *chuckle* Oh, just um some of Vito's strength coming through. * not-so-innocent chuckle* 10:53 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Hmmm * : *Conf* Mike's acting strange. 10:55 Ethan Oka * : conf* Hmm?! What if they figure out?! NO, no, no. All of them are to stupid to find out. 10:56 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *Conf* I think Mike has a evil side to him. For some reason he's keeping it secret, probably so he doesn't get voted out! I will do whatever it takes to expose him! * : *on the loudspeaker* ATTENTION ALL CAMPERS! REPORT TO THE ELIMINATION AREA! SCENE SWITCHES TO THE ELIMINATION AREA 10:57 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* this cant be good. * : Hello Campers! I have a surprise for you! * : Uh oh! * : Remember Cody? 10:58 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Its probaly dangerous... somethng Chris will enjoy 10:59 Vundabar00700 * : The Geeky kid who has a crush on Gwen? 10:59 Ethan Oka * : *Murmurs* that dork who was out first? *pretending to be Mike* What about him? 10:59 Mr.Duncan007 * : *sighs* Thanks for bringing that up Scott! 11:00 RiMiEg007 * : Well, the audience have been writing angry emails demanding Cody to return, so please welcome back CODY! * : *gets off a boat* Hey guys! * : Hey Cody * : Because of Cody's return, I'm gonna swich up the teams a little 11:01 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Hey! I'm Mike. *holds out hand* We didn't really interact before you left. 11:02 RiMiEg007 * : Cody, you will go to the Killer Kittens, Alejandro and Brick go to the Screaming Snakes 11:02 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : NOO! 11:02 Mr.Duncan007 * : WHAT!? 11:03 RiMiEg007 * : Welcome to MY team AL! 11:03 Mr.Duncan007 * : *jaw drops* 11:03 Ethan Oka * : conf* Perfect, Now I can get the dork into an alliance. 11:03 Mr.Duncan007 * : *Conf* NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 11:04 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Mike, guess we'll be on the same team then! 11:05 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Cool. 11:05 RiMiEg007 * : Time to start the challenge! * : Vin and Arnold spent the whole night gathering Hot Air Balloon parts for you guys! * : Both Teams must build their Hot Air Ballons' * : Then in the next episode we will race them! * : HARD! * : Any questions? * : Ugh! Vito's here! 11:08 Ethan Oka * : Yeah, when do we start? *rips off shirt* 11:08 RiMiEg * : Put your shirt on Mike! 11:08 Ethan Oka * : Ay, Yo. It's Vito * : And Vito dont take no orders. 11:10 RiMiEg007 * : Then make yourself useful and build a balloon! 11:11 Mr.Duncan007 * : Guys, lets stop fighting and work please! 11:11 Ethan Oka * : No sweat, Vito read tons of engineering books at his uncles workshop. * : First, we'll need a basket. 11:11 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Aight! Let's do this 11:12 RiMiEg007 * : *searches through the pile of Hot Air Balloon stuff* Gotta Basket! 11:13 Ethan Oka * : *bends the basket* It aint sturdy enough! 11:13 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : What else do we need Vito! 11:13 RiMiEg007 * : *stands up close to Vito* Don't tell me it's not sturdy! 11:13 Ethan Oka * : Fire generator... 11:15 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *searches through the pile of Hot Air Balloon stuff* A lighter? Really? Let's see... *finds a fire generator* Found a strainer thing 11:15 Ethan Oka * : Vito'll be Back! *runs towards the cabins* 11:15 Mr.Duncan007 * : Oh, we can build a hovercraft hot air balloon! 11:16 Vundabar00700 * : That won't work! * : Don't give the other team advice nerdling! * : Ok GOSH! 11:17 RiMiEg007 * : Where's Vito going? 11:18 Ethan Oka * : *runs back with cabin Beds nailed, screwed together* Vito's back! 11:18 RiMiEg007 * : What the-? Ethan Oka * : Got a sturdy basket! 11:19 RiMiEg007 * : *glares at Vito* * : I liked Manitoba better! * : Then find him a hat! * : Good Idea Zeke! * : i was jusst joking 11:20 Ethan Oka * : WAIT! It's the other teams beds... 11:21 Vundabar00700 * : Guys, we need Vito's expertise in mechanics! 11:21 RiMiEg007 * : Fine! 11:22 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Let's just build this and win it already! 11:22 Ethan Oka * : *looks through bag he brought from the other teams cabin* This blanket! * : *holds up huge Pokemon blanket* 11:22 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Is that my team's bed? 11:23 Ethan Oka * : It's good enough to be the balloon! Let's tie this together people! 11:23 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *Conf* Oh ho ho! MIKE's GONE OVER THE TOP! * : CHRIS! Mike can't use are beds! 11:24 RiMiEg007 * : No rule against it! 11:24 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : ARE YOU KIDDING! 11:25 Ethan Oka * : *searches through pile* Bungee cords! YO CANADA HAT! Punch holes in that blanket! 11:26 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *builds a hot air balloon out of a bed sheet, fire generator and a grass woven basket that Sierra wove* 11:27 Ethan Oka * : Vito'll do it then! *punches holes in the blanket* 11:27 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : Done! * : What? 11:27 RiMiEg007 * : Aww man! 11:28 Ethan Oka * : *builds hot air balloon out of Harold's Blanket from home, Screaming Snakes bed's Bungee cords and a Fire generator* DONE! 11:28 RiMiEg007 * : José! Are you sure that you want to submit the entry? * : It looks a little unstable 11:28 Ethan Oka * : So? What do ya think? 11:29 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, I will judge the Balloons * : *inspects the Killer Kittens Balloon* This looks awesome! And nice work on using the other teams beds! *laughs* 11:30 Ethan Oka * : And Harold's Blanket! 11:30 RiMiEg007 * : *inspects the Screaming Snakes Balloon* It looks unstable and terrible! * : I think we have a winner! * : The Kittens WIN! Again! * : Yeah! * : WOO HOO! 11:31 Ethan Oka * : A good basket is key! I told you! 11:32 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : *glares at Vito* I hate you Mike! 11:32 Ethan Oka * : *gasps* * : *turns into * : * * : Did someone say hate? *chuckles* 11:33 Vundabar00700 * : Hmmm! 11:34 RiMiEg007 * : Time for the Snoozing Snakes' elimination... AGAIN! SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * : Snakes, you've been here enough times, you know the drill. Vote someone off! * : Ok, the following are safe! * : Harold! * : B * : Katie! * : Noah! * : Trent! * : Dawn! * : Owen! * : José and Katie, you are LOW! * : *gulps* * : The final marshmallow goes to... * : You got lucky José! Katie, you have been eliminated! 11:40 Vundabar00700 * : WHAT? 11:40 RiMiEg007 * : *sighs with relief* 11:40 Ethan Oka * : conf* HOW?! I switched the votes! 11:41 RiMiEg007 * : Bye Bye Katie! 11:41 ThatAwsomeGuy24 * : I know for a fact that 5 of us votes José off! 11:42 Vundabar00700 * : *walks to the Boat of Losers* Bye Guys! 11:43 RiMiEg007 * : Who will get booted next? Find out next time on TOTAL! RiMiEg007 * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED